


The One Where Harry Has Lettuce

by RurouniHime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Developing Relationship, Healers, Kid Fic, M/M, Magical Accidents, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RurouniHime/pseuds/RurouniHime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Harry Has Lettuce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Romaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romaine/gifts).
  * Translation into Español available: [En Donde Harry Tiene Lechuga](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442604) by [HeyDagger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyDagger/pseuds/HeyDagger)



> **Warning:** Mentions of past Draco/Astoria and past Harry/Ginny. Could be EWE or it could be epilogue-compliant, depending how you squint.
> 
> The ninth of thirteen ficlets I wrote for various people during a gift exchange this year. The goal was 500 words for everyone (and believe you me, that was HARD. I am Bad at writing Short Things). Everyone got a choice of my fandoms/pairings. OMG, THIS FIC. Omg. Apparently, everyone needs a bunny in a pocket, EVERYONE.
> 
> This one is for the amazing romaine24. ^_^ Happy holidays, darling!
> 
> (I realized after titling this that the title is really a lot funnier than it was ever meant to be because of who the fic is for. *falls out of chair* This fic was inspired by coffeejunkii and [**this picture, omg**](http://stuffpoint.com/bunnies/image/46525-bunnies-bunny_sleeping.jpg).)

Harry was thirty seconds from ending his shift when Draco banged through the door with an animal wrapped in his scarf.

Harry peered at the… baby bunny, looked like, asleep in the plush folds of cloth, then waved the junior Healer off. “S’alright, Miranda. Could you Floo Gin, tell her I’ll be late picking up the kids?”

Miranda nodded. She left the room and Draco, breathing hard as if he’d sprinted all the way here. On Christmas Eve. With a— “Draco, I’ll do what I can, really. But you know I’m not an animal Healer.”

“This isn’t an animal, Potter!” Draco thrust the ball of fluff under Harry’s nose. “You have to fix him!”

Rather cute, orange and white melting together and little ears pressed to a soft head. Itty bitty toes. Harry began the diagnostic spell automatically, but froze halfway through. Leaned in close. Was that _really…_

He burst out laughing. “My god, is this the Wizarding equivalent of shoving a bead up one’s nose?”

Draco tore a hand through his hair. “I don’t _know_ how he did it, Potter! He’s only two, and all of a sudden, he’s… well, look!”

Harry looked. Yes, still insufferably cute. “At least I know what to call you now, Scorpius.”

The bunny kicked a leg, yawned, and promptly woke itself up. It stood, then tottered sideways and flopped onto its side amongst the scarf’s folds. Draco let out a strangled moan.

“Here.” Harry lifted the bunny carefully free and settled it into one palm. He set the standard tests running while the bunny wiggled its nose at him. “There. Now we wait.”

Over on the diagnostic board, numbers began popping up. Harry tucked the bunny into his breast pocket and turned to look, but Draco leaped after him with outstretched arms.

“Harry, you imbecile!” He snatched Scorpius back, somehow managing exceedingly careful and absolutely frenzied simultaneously. “Don’t just put him in your pocket like a Dungbomb!”

Harry blinked at Draco, then at the bunny. He shrugged. “They like your heartbeat.”

“Oh.”

Harry smiled and went to the board. When Draco joined him a moment later, Scorpius was safely ensconced in _his_ breast pocket, with one of Draco’s hands cupped underneath. “I can’t believe I’m to have a bunny for a son on Christmas.”

“It’ll be fine. Looks temporary.”

“Really?”

“He should revert back in a few hours.” 

“That’s.” Draco huffed. “Harry. Thank you.”

Harry cleared his throat and busied himself with erasing the board. “So… Astoria’s not here?”

“Italy.” Draco rolled his eyes. “With her new beau.”

There were only so many times he could cast _Evanesco._ “Well— I’ve got the kids for Christmas. You could, you know. Stay at mine.” He could feel Draco peering at him, and finished hurriedly. “So I can keep an eye on Scorpius.”

Draco nodded slowly. “Yes. Conscientious of you.”

“And then you may as well stay on. For dinner tomorrow.”

“Only fitting.”

Harry smiled tentatively. “Meantime, I’ve lettuce.”

Draco smirked back. “Sounds utterly brilliant, Harry.”

~fin~


End file.
